beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Lead Vocals
List of musicians performing lead vocals on Beatles' songs. John Lennon * Across the Universe * Ain't She Sweet * All I've Got to Do * All You Need Is Love * And Your Bird Can Sing * Anna (Go to Him) * Any Time at All * Ask Me Why * Baby It's You * Baby You're a Rich Man * Baby's in Black * Bad Boy * The Ballad of John and Yoko * Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! * Birthday * Come Together * The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill * Cry Baby Cry * A Day in the Life•Don't Let me Down * Day Tripper * Dear Prudence * Dig a Pony * Dig It * Dizzy Miss Lizzy * Drive My Car * Eight Days a Week * Every Little Thing * Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey * From Me to You * Girl * Good Morning Good Morning * Happiness Is a Warm Gun * A Hard Day's Night * Hello Little Girl * Help! * Hey Bulldog * I am the Walrus * I Don't Want to Spoil the Party * I Feel Fine * If I Fell * I'll Be Back * I'll Cry Instead * I'll Get You * I'm a Loser * I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Cry (Over You) * I'm Only Sleeping * I'm So Tired * In My Life * I Should Have Known Better * It's Only Love * It Won't Be Long * I've Got a Feeling * I Want to Hold Your Hand * I Want You (She's So Heavy) * Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand * Lend Me Your Comb * Little Child * Love Me Do * Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds * Maggie Mae * Matchbox * Mean Mr. Mustard * Memphis, Tennessee * Misery * Money (That's What I Want) * Mr. Moonlight * Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) * Not a Second Time * Nowhere Man * One After 909 * Please Mr. Postman * Please Please Me * Polythene Pam * P.S. I Love You * Rain * Rock and Roll Music * Run for Your Life * Sexy Sadie * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) * She Loves You * She Said She Said * She's Leaving Home * Shout * Strawberry Fields Forever * Sweet Little Sixteen * Talkin' 'bout You * Tell Me What You See * Tell Me Why * Thank You Girl * There's a Place * This Boy * Ticket to Ride * To Know Her is to Love Her * Tomorrow Never Knows * Twist and Shout * Two of Us * Wait * When I Get Home * Where Have You Been All My Life * The Word * Words of Love * Yer Blues * Yes It Is * You Can't Do That * You Know My Name (Look Up the Number) * You Really Got a Hold on Me * You're Going to Lose That Girl * You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Paul McCartney * All My Loving * All Together Now * And I Love Her * Another Girl * Baby's in Black * Back in the USSR * Besame Mucho * Birthday * Blackbird * Can't Buy Me Love * Carry That Weight * A Day in the Life * Day Tripper * Dear Prudence * Drive My Car * Eleanor Rigby * The End * Every Little Thing * Falling in Love Again * Fixing a Hole * The Fool on the Hill * For No One * From Me to You * Get Back * Getting Better * Golden Slumbers * Good Day Sunshine * Got to Get You into My Life * A Hard Day's Night * Hello, Goodbye * Helter Skelter * Here, There and Everywhere * Her Majesty * Hey Jude * Hippy Hippy Shake * Hold Me Tight * Honey Pie * I Don't Want to Spoil the Party * If I Fell * I'm Down * I'm Looking Through You * I Remember You * I Saw Her Standing There * I've Got a Feeling * I've Just Seen a Face * I Want to Hold Your Hand * I Will * Kansas City/Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey! * Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand * Lady Madonna * Lend Me Your Comb * Let It Be * Like Dreamers Do * Little Child * Little Queenie * The Long and Winding Road * Long Tall Sally * Lovely Rita * Love Me Do * Magical Mystery Tour * Martha My Dear * Maxwell's Silver Hammer * Michelle * Misery * The Night Before * Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da * Oh! Darling * One After 909 * Paperback Writer * Penny Lane * P.S. I Love You * Red Sails in the Sunset * Rocky Raccoon * Searchin' * September in the Rain * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) * She Came in Through the Bathroom Window * She Loves You * She's a Woman * She's Leaving Home * Shimmy Shake * Shout * Sie Liebt Dich * Sure to Fall (in Love With You) * A Taste of Honey * Tell Me What You See * Thank You Girl * That Means a Lot * Things We Said Today * Till There Was You * Two of Us * Wait * We Can Work It Out * What You're Doing * When I'm Sixty-Four * Why Don't We Do It in the Road? * The Word * Words of Love * Yesterday * You Know My Name (Look Up the Number) * You Never Give Me Your Money * Your Feet's Too Big * Your Mother Should Know * You Won't See Me George Harrison * Blue Jay Way * Chains * Crying, Waiting, Hoping * Devil in Her Heart * Don’t Bother Me * Do You Want to Know a Secret * Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby * For You Blue * Hello Little Girl * Here Comes the Sun * If I Needed Someone * I Me Mine * I'm Happy Just to Dance with You * I Need You * The Inner Light * I Want to Tell You * Long, Long, Long * Love You To * Not Guilty * Nothing Shakin' * Old Brown Shoe * Piggies * Roll Over Beethoven * Savoy Truffle * Sheik of Araby * Sheila * Shout * Something * Take Good Care of My Baby * Taxman * Think for Yourself * Three Cool Cats * While My Guitar Gently Weeps * Within You Without You * You Know What to Do * You Like Me Too Much * You Really Got a Hold on Me Ringo Starr * Act Naturally * Boys * Don't Pass Me By * Good Night * Honey Don't * If You've Got Trouble * I Wanna Be Your Man * Matchbox * Octopus's Garden * Shout * What Goes On * With a Little Help from My Friends * Yellow Submarine * You Know My Name (Look Up the Number) Tony Sheridan (In progress) ru:Ведущий вокал Category:Instruments